Dinsdale Pirania
(właśc. Dinsdale Piranha) - gangster, brat Douga Pirania. Przywódca grupy przestępczej "Gang". Ujęty przez Harry'ego Ścigacz Organ i skazany razem z Dougiem na 400 lat więzienia. Historia Doug i Dinsdale Piranha urodzili, na okresie próbnym, w tym małym domu w Kipling Road, Southwark, najstarszych synów w rodzinie szesnastu. Ich ojciec Arthur Piranha, handlowiec złomu i TV Quizmaster, był dobrze znany policji, i gorliwy katolik. W 1928 roku ożenił się z Kitty Malone, up-and-coming bokser East End. Doug urodził się w lutym 1929 r. oraz Dinsdale dwa tygodnie później, a kolejny tydzień później. Ktoś, kto je pamięta dobrze było ich sąsiadka, pani kwietnia Simnel. Pani Simmel: O tak było Kipling Droga typowy East End Street, ludzie byli i obecnie wzajemnie domów z nieruchomości nawzajem przez cały dzień. Byli wesoły dużo. Dziennikarz: Czy to był strasznie brutalny Powierzchnia Pani Simmel: O nie ...... tak. Wesoła i gwałtowny. Pamiętam Doug był bardzo zależało na boksie, ale gdy dowiedział się chodzić podjął oddanie rozruch w pachwinie. Był bardzo zainteresowany tym. Jego matka miała straszną pracę coraz mu przyjść na herbatę. Umieszczenie jego mały rozruch w, że będzie, błogosławi go. Wszystkie dzieci były tak wtedy, że nie mają głowy faszerowane z tym wszystkim kartezjańskiego dualizmu. Prezenter: W wieku piętnastu Doug i Dinsdale rozpoczęła udział w Ernest Pitagorasa Szkoła Podstawowa w Clerkenwell. Kiedy skończyłem szkołę piranie były wywołane, ale stwierdzono rada Army zbyt niestabilny, nawet do użytku krajowego. Pozbawiona możliwości korzystania z ich talentów w służbie swego kraju, zaczęli działać, co nazywa się "operacja" ... Oni wybrali ofiarę, a potem grozić pobili go, gdyby zapłacił ochrony tzw pieniądze.http://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/piranha1.wav Cztery miesiące później zaczęli kolejną operację, która o nazwie "Inne działania". W ten przekręt wybrali inną ofiarę i zagroził, aby nie pobili go, gdyby ich nie płacić. Miesiąc później trafią na "The Other innej operacji '. W ten ofiarą był zagrożony, że jeśli ich nie płacić, to oni go pobili. To dla bracihttp://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/piranha1.wav Cztery miesiące później zaczęli kolejną operację, która o nazwie "Inne działania". http://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/piranha1.wav W ten przekręt wybrali inną ofiarę i zagroził, aby nie pobili go, gdyby ich nie płacić. http://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/piranha1.wav Miesiąc później trafią na "The Other innej operacji '. http://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/piranha1.wav W ten ofiarą był zagrożony, że jeśli ich nie płacić, to oni go pobili. http://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/piranha1.wav To dla braci Piranha był punkt zwrotny. (Cięcie kuratora narządów - Napisy: Harry "Snapper" Organy) Organy: Doug i Dinsdale Piranha teraz tworzy gang, który pod nazwą "Gang" i używany terroru przejąć kluby nocne, sale bilardowe, kasyna gier i torach wyścigowych. Gdy próbowali przejąć MCC były raz tylko w życiu, szczelina się uczta. Ich imperium rozprzestrzeniać jednak my w Q Division były na oku każdy ich ruch, czytając dodatków kolorystycznych. Prezenter: Jeden operator drobnym, którzy polegli w sprzeczności z Dinsdale Piranha był Vince Snetterton-Lewis. Vince: No Pewnego dnia w domu grożąc dzieci, kiedy patrzy się przez otwór w ścianie i widzi to zbiornik pociągnąć w górę i staje się jednym z chłopców Dinsdale, więc on jest w miły i przyjazny i mówi Dinsdale chce mieć Słowo o mnie, więc łańcuchy mnie do tyłu zbiornika i zabiera mnie do rundy złom na miejscu Dinsdale i Dinsdale jest tam w dole rozmowy z Dougiem i Charles Paisley, kruszarki dzieckiem, i dwóch producentów filmowych i człowieka nazwali "Kierkegaard", który siedział tam gryzie głowy whippetach i Dinsdale mówi: "Słyszałem, że byłeś niegrzeczny chłopiec Klemens" i on rozdziela mi nozdrza otwarte i piły mi nogę i ciągnie mnie wątrobę i powiem mu, nazywam się Klemens i nie ... traci nerwy i paznokcie mi głowę na podłodze. Dziennikarz: Jest przybity głowę do podłogi? Vince: Na początku tak Prezenter: Kolejny mężczyzna, który miał głowę przybite do podłogi był Stig O 'Tracy. Dziennikarz: Powiedziano mi Dinsdale Piranha przybity głowę do podłogi. Stig: Nie Nigdy. Był wspaniały facet. Kiedyś kupić jego matka kwiaty i że. Był jak brat do mnie. Dziennikarz: Ale policja ma film o Dinsdale faktycznie gwoździ głowę do podłogi. Stig: (pauza) O tak, on to zrobił. Pytanie: Dlaczego? Stig: Dobrze, że musiał, prawda? To znaczy nie było nic innego nie mógł zrobić, być fair. Ja przeciez prawo niepisane. Przeprowadzający wywiad: Co takiego zrobiłeś? Stig: Er ... dobrze, że nie powiedział mi o tym, ale on dał mi swoje słowo, że to przypadek, i to jest dobre dla mnie starego Dinsy. To znaczy, że nie * chcesz * do paznokci głowę do podłogi. Musiałem nalegać. Chciał, aby mnie. Zrobi wszystko dla ciebie, Dinsdale będzie. Dziennikarz: A ty nie ponoszą go żal? Stig: żal! Stary Dinsy. Był prawdziwym skarbie. Dziennikarz: Rozumiem też przybity głowę swojej żony na stolik. Czy to nie jest prawda, pani O 'Tracy? Pani O 'Tracy: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Stig: Cóż on zrobił, że tak. Był twardym człowiekiem. Błędne, ale sprawiedliwy (Przycięty do Vince'a) Dziennikarz: Vince, po tym przybity głowę do podłogi, czy kiedykolwiek go zobaczy Vince: Tak ..... potem chodziłem cały jego płaskiej każdej niedzieli w porze lunchu, aby przeprosić i my sobie ręce, a potem by przybić głowę do podłogi Dziennikarz: W każdą niedzielę? Vince: Tak, ale to było bardzo rozsądne. Raz, http://www.montypython.net/sounds/sketches/nailhead.wav jedna niedziela, kiedy moi rodzice przychodzili na herbatę Zapytałem go, czy on nie przeszkadza bardzo gwoździ głowę do podłogi, że tydzień, a on zgodził się i po prostu przykręcony moje miednicę do tort stoiska. Prezenter: Oczywiście Dinsdale inspirowane ogromny strach wśród swoich partnerów biznesowych. Ale co on naprawdę? Gloria: wyszedłem z Dinsdale przy wielu okazjach i znaleźć mu uroczą i erudycyjną towarzysza. Miał w zwyczaju wprowadzać jeden do wybitnych osobistości, obchodzony amerykańskich śpiewaków, członków arystokracji i inni przywódcy gangu, Dziennikarz (poza ekranem): Jak już spotkał je? Gloria: Dzięki jego pracy dla organizacji charytatywnych. Wziął ciepłe zainteresowanie klubów dla chłopców, Żeglarzy Domy, Stowarzyszenia chórzystów "i Straż Grenadier. Pytanie: Czy istnieje w nim coś niezwykłego? Gloria:Skąd! Dinsdale był pod każdym względem normalny! Poza jednym...Był przekonany, że śledzi go wielki jeż. Nazywał go "Podkręcony Ziutek".. Dziennikarz: Był wielki? Gloria: Normalnie mierzył około dwunastu metrów od pyska do ogona, ale kiedy Dinsdale był przygnębiony, Ziutek miewał nawet osiemset jardów! Kiedy był blisko, Dinsdale milkł, zaczynał się chwiać, nos mu puchł, a zęby szczękały, a on stawał się bardzo gwałtowny i twierdził, że dalszy położył Stanley Baldwin. Dziennikarz: Czy martwi cię, że, na przykład, zszyte nogi ludzi? Gloria: No to lepiej niż rozlewania go nie jest to. Był dżentelmenem. Wiedział, jak traktować faceta udającego kobietę. Prezenter: Ale co to kryminologów myśleć? Poprosiliśmy The Amazing Kargol i Janet: Ciminologist: Łatwo jest nam oceniać Dinsdale Piranha zbyt surowo. Przecież on tylko zrobił to, co wielu z nas po prostu marzyć robi ... Przykro mi. Po tym wszystkim należy pamiętać, że morderstwo to tyko ekstrawersja samobójstwa. Dinsdale był świrem. Ale szczęśliwym świrem. Szczęśliwy facet. Prezenter: Większość dziwnych opowieści dotyczą Dinsdale, ale co z Dougiem? Jeden człowiek, który go spotkał był Luigi Vercotti. Vercotti: Byłem kolejny sukces agencji towarzyskiej - wysokiej klasy, no naprawdę, wysokiej klasy dziewczyny - nie mają żadnej z *, że * - to było prosto. I postanowiłem (dzwoni telefon) Przepraszam (on odbiera telefon) Witaj ...... nie, nie teraz ...... shtoom ... shtoom .... prawda ...... tak, będziesz musiał oglądać gotowe do Ciebie o północy ....... zegarek ..... Chiński zegarek .... tak, tak, oh, do widzenia ..... matka (wiesza się telefonu) W każdym razie postanowiłem otworzyć klub nocny wysokiej klasy dla szlachty w Biggleswade z kuchni międzynarodowej oraz kuchni i górnej linii działa, a nie taniego klipu stawu dla podnoszenia tarty - że miał rację, ja zaprzeczam, że całkowicie - i jeden wieczór w spacery Dinsdale z kilku dużych chłopców, z których jeden niósł taktyczny pocisk nuklearny. Powiedzieli, że kupił jeden z ich maszyn owoców i chciałbym za to zapłacić. 2nd Dziennikarz: Ile chcieli? Vercotti: Chcieli trzy czwarte miliona funtów. 2nd Pytanie: Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś na policję? Vercotti: Ten z termojądrowym pociskiem to był nasz dzielnicowy.. Tak więc tydzień później znów zadzwonił i powiedział mi, że odbił się i kontrola powiedział ... Musiałem zobaczyć ... Doug. 2nd Dziennikarz: Doug? Vercotti: Doug (ma napój) Cóż, byłem przerażony. Każdy bał się Douga. Widziałem dorosłych mężczyzn, którzy woleli umrzeć, niż przed nim stanąć. Nawet Dinsdale się go bał. 2nd Dziennikarz: Co zrobił? Vercotti: Kiedyś ... sarkazm. Znał wszystkie sztuczki, dramatyczną ironię, metaforę, patos, kalambury, parodia, litotes i ... satyra. Był błędne. Prezenter: Poprzez połączenie przemocy i sarkazmu, bracia Piranha kontrolowane przez lutego 1966 w Londynie i południowo-wschodniej Anglii. To było w lutym, jednak, że Dinsdale zrobił wielki błąd. Gloria: ostatnio Dinsdale stał się coraz bardziej martwi się o kolczasty Norman. Doszedł do wniosku, że Norman spał w samolocie hangar w Luton. Prezenter: I tak na 22 lutego 1966, Dinsdale wysadzili Luton (strzał z H-bomb wybucha) Nawet policja rozpoczęła usiąść i zwracać uwagę.. (Przycięty do "Harry'ego Snapper" narządów) Organy: Piranie sobie sprawę, że posunął się za daleko i że polowanie na. Weszli do ukrycia. Zdecydowałem się na subtelnym podejściem, a mianowicie jakiejś formy przebraniu, jako stary hełm i buty są trochę gratisów. Na szczęście moje lata z Bristolu Republika stanęła mi w dobrej pozycji, jak założyć oszałamiający różnych przebraniach. Ja ich wioski do Cardiff, udając księdza Smiler Czapla. Słysząc poszli z powrotem do Londynu, I zakłada tożsamość rzeźnika wieprzowego, Brian gronostaje. W dniu mojego przyjazdu do Londynu, odkryłem, że wrócił do Cardiff, I po co Gloucester z "Króla Leara". Działając na podstawie przeczucia spędziłem kilka miesięcy w Buenos Aires jako Blind Pew, powrót przez Kanał Panamski, jak nędzny, w "Toad of Toad Hall". Powrót w Cardiff, że przeżywane mój triumf jako Sancho Pansa w "Człowiek z La Manchy", która "Bristol Evening Post" opisany jako "błyszczące wykonywania rzadkiej percepcji", choć "Bath Chronicle" było mniej niż entuzjastyczne. W rzeczywistości dał mi prawo panoramowania. Cytuję ... Ponad głos: Jak do wykonywania nadinspektora Snapper 'Harry' Sancho Pansa narządów, publiczność była otumaniony przez jego piskliwym walijskim akcentem i zastraszani przez jego nadużycia ad-libs. Organy (poza ekranem): "Zachodnia Daily News" powiedział ...... Przypisy